Minor characters/SkyClan's Destiny
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from SkyClan's Destiny. Characters SkyClan warrior then Kittypet or Loner }}History They are an ancient SkyClan cat, the eighth warrior that fights against the rats. They follow Spiderstar down the zigzagged narrow track across the cliff face of the gorge when he gives the signal. As the warrior and the rest of the patrol pad painfully down the trail towards the water's edge, four other cats join them. Spiderstar tells Brackenheart the warrior and the rest of the patrol with need his herbs. Swallowflight says of course they didn't win, but Honeyleaf protests they had to fight. Frostclaw adds the warrior and the rest of the Clan can no longer feed themselves. She tells Swallowtail there was nothing the patrol could do to help Sunpelt or Fallensnow, no cat blames them. Brackenheart agrees they'll understand why the warrior and the rest of the patrol could not retrieve their bodies. Spiderstar ends SkyClan, confessing he cannot bring his Clanmates to another battle or let them starve through another leaf-bare, scared of every noise and stirring leaf. Nightfur asks how they can survive as loners when they couldn't as a Clan, and the SkyClan warrior and the rest of the Clan went silent, exchanging dismayed glances as if the tom's words made them realise they are going to face a future that has no support from SkyClan. None of the cats look to StarClan as they appear in the sky. Instead, the SkyClan warrior and their Clanmates huddle at the bottom of the gorge where it's warm and sheltered. Honeyleaf hisses the warrior code lives in all of them, angry at the cats' turning their backs on it. Spiderstar prays to StarClan to light all their paths. The SkyClan warrior leaves the Clan, either heading to the Twolegplace to become a kittypet or heading up the gorge to become a loner. Black-and-white tom |affie = SkyClan, then Kittypet |hist = As ancient SkyClan officially ends, the black-and-white tom announces this is the end. He asks Rowanfur to show him where to find food from Twolegs. Rowanfur agrees and announces that any other cat wanting to come can come too. }} Gray she-cat |affie = SkyClan warrior, then Kittypet |hist = As ancient SkyClan officially ends, Rowanfur offers for anyone wanting to come with him and Frostclaw to become kittypets can come. The gray she-cat gets up and pads to his side, stating she will come as the Twolegs will have food and warmth. She says that the warrior code cannot feed them or give them shelter as it is only words. Honeyleaf, the SkyClan deputy is furious at her words and hisses at her. The gray she-cat turns around to face the deputy, saying she does not give thanks for the life she has now and insists it is over. It seems as if the two she-cats will attack each other and start a fight, clawing and screeching, but Honeyleaf turns away. }} Nutmeg's kits |affie = Rogue kits |family = Nutmeg (mother) }} History In the battle between SkyClan and a group of rogues, Leafstar sees the kits. They are scuffling in a nest inside a box-den. Leafstar turns away, as she has no quarrel with kits. However, Coal and Shorty start stalking towards the kits. Their mother, Nutmeg, begs for them to not hurt her kits. She stands over them, ready to defend them. Leafstar stops the Twolegplace cats, insisting they cannot hurt them as it is not their fight. They believe Leafstar is betraying them and Leafstar becomes torn, but is certain she must protect the kits above all else. Rockshade joins in, insisting they have to get the three kits to safety. Nutmeg snaps they are not touching them, but Leafstar insists if they stay, they'll be injured and maybe even killed. Nutmeg insists they are enemies, but Rockshade insists kits don't have a side, and they are all responsible for the kits safety. Leafstar dips her head to the kits' mother, then picks up the black kit by their scruff. The kit squeaks in a shrill, waving paws in the air. Rockshade picks up another kit and Nutmeg picks up the last. Coal is angry at Leafstar for helping with the kits and Leafstar replies around the black kit. Before she can get out, Misha races toward her. The clan leader is unable to protect herself or the black kit, and she loses a life. When she awakens, she asks about the kits wellbeing. Nutmeg reassures they are fine. They are safe on the other side of the ditch. Mid-colored kittypet |affie = Kittypet }} History SkyClan goes to the Twolegplace and the grayscale kittypet commands them to stop and demands to know why they are here. Leafstar introduces herself as the leader of SkyClan and tells them they are looking for two dogs that have been troubling SkyClan. The kittypet mulls this over and tells them the dogs live in a house with a pointed roof, which is beyond an alley and fence, and they also hunt at night. After being thanked, the kittypet sarcastically wishes them good luck. It is revealed that the kittypet lied and lured Leafstar and Rabbitpaw into a trap with the dogs. The kittypet tells them that it served them right for trespassing into Twolegplace and tells them that they're not welcome here. It is unknown if they stayed to watch the two SkyClan cats get cornered and the ensuring fight afterward. Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages